


Where There's Foam, There's Fire

by luxpermanet



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxpermanet/pseuds/luxpermanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being naked in a room full of men was embarrassing enough. Falling face-first into the crotch of the hottest naked man in the room was an entirely different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Foam, There's Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Orchidas, who ever so kindly baited me with the words 'foam party'. Yes; I went there.

Kris was going to _kill_ Cale Mills. He was going to maim him in his sleep and stuff his body into one of those old lockers that no one ever opened at the end of the fourth floor hallway. He had resigned himself to spending the long weekend studying for his general science examination, but Cale had ruined everything by forcefully inviting him to a frat party. It wasn’t that Kris was a prude or anything; just like any other college student, he was always glad for an excuse to get away from his textbooks and unwind.

However, his idea of unwinding did not involve getting naked in a room full of foam with other naked men. Kris was pretty much up for anything, but this was just way beyond his limits.

Nevertheless, Friday night had found him in line with a number of upperclassmen from the university handing their clothes over to the designated doorkeeper.

“Remind me again why so many men are excited at the prospect of getting naked with…well, other men.” He arched an eyebrow at Cale. “And more importantly, why are _you_ excited at the prospect of getting naked with other men?”

“Contrary to what you might be thinking, not everyone is actually here to get laid.” Cale ruffled his hair affectionately. “Most dudes come to parties like these just to have fun and feel macho—although I can’t really say the same for myself.”

“…oh my god.” Kris rounded on him, eyes comically wide. “You’re seeing someone, aren’t you? I can’t believe you kept this from me!”

“Relax, shortstop,” Cale advised, slinging an arm around his shoulder. “We haven’t been together for very long. Heck, we’re not even together-together; we just hooked up after biology class last week.”

“Like a fuck buddy?” Kris wanted to know.

“A really good one,” Cale agreed. “He’s pretty, smart and is the most demanding bottom I’ve had since my freshman days. Plus, the man actually has good taste in music.”

“Sounds more like boyfriend material than hookup material to me,” Kris chuckled. “Introduce us later, okay? I’d love to meet him—even if we’re all going to be in the buff.”

“It’s not like anyone will see anything, anyway,” Cale assured him. “The foam is actually thicker than it seems to be. You’ll just have to be careful of the fuckers who grope you out of nowhere.”

“…you’ve totally been to one of these before!” Kris said accusingly. “I am seriously going to kill you and dump your body somewhere obscure when this is over.”

“But honey, that sounds so cruel. You can donate him to me instead.”

Kris turned to see Brad Bell perched delicately on a stool by the door, waving gaily at him while tossing articles of clothing into the large hamper by his side.

“…you’re the doorman?” He blinked. “What happened to the idea of Monte and Torres standing guard because the sight of naked dicks flapping around doesn’t get them hard?”

“I gave Cale a blowjob so I could get the post,” Brad chirped. “Give me a break, Kris; I just broke up with my boyfriend of three weeks, and I really need some happy in my life right now.”

“Does your man know about this?” Kris asked Cale.

“He found out.” Cale grimaced slightly. “Remember that black eye I was sporting two weeks ago? Well, that was from him. He forgave me, though; but I had to grovel at his feet.”

“Don’t worry; that was a one-time thing,” Brad said kindly. “I’m so into Cassidy right now—and that Andrew character, because wow, _yummy_. Now, clothes off!”

Kris glowered at Cale one more time as he stripped off his fluffy white robe. Someday, Cale was going to run out of stupid ideas, and that would be his doing.

“Oooh, nice,” Brad cooed, pinching Kris’ asscheek affectionately. “I hate you; you eat so much junk food but it never goes anywhere. You should totally do gay porn.”

“That’s going to get me out of my scholarship and out of this state,” Kris said dryly. “But I’ll choose to thank you and take that as a compliment.”

“And you keep asking me why I love you.” Brad pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek before marking the inside of his wrist with a stamp. “Have fun, butterball! I’ll see you inside. Oh, and try not to spend the night in your own room for once.”

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t!” Cale laughed, ushering Kris into the venue. “God knows this pretty boy of ours needs some sweet lovin’ from some tall, dark, handsome stranger.”

“I hate you,” Kris moaned. “I hate you all.”

“Turn around. Maybe you’ll stop hating me.”

Kris felt his jaw unhinge itself as he practically inhaled the interior of what Cale had claimed to be ‘the greatest party in the universe’. The room was half-filled with thick suds—and filled to the brim with naked men. Despite the change in environment, everyone was lounging around and acting like they were attendees of a typical party where everyone was well, clothed.

“I told you they wouldn’t be able to see anything,” Cale smirked at him. “Just act natural, alright? Try to pretend you’re actually wearing something.”

“Easy for you to say.” Kris glared at him. “I refuse to be impressed by this just yet.”

“Oh, you ain’t seen nothing yet, Allen,” Cale said lightly. “Come, we’ve got places to be.”

Kris allowed himself to be led to the elevated platform where the bar and a hot tub bathed in neon colored lights were located. He watched in amusement as a slim, tattooed blond emerged from virtually nowehere and walked straight into Cale’s arms, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Hey, baby,” Cale said happily. “You look amazing tonight.”

“Ass.” Cale’s pretty boy smirked at him. “Stop pretending I’m actually wearing anything worth complimenting—and oh, is this that little friend that you like to talk to me about?”

“If he keeps talking about some guy he christened ‘shorty’, then yeah, that must be me.” Kris made a face. “Hi, I’m Kris Allen; musician and uh, Cale’s roommate extraordinaire.”

“Tommy Joe Ratliff. I’m Cale’s soon-to-be-boyfriend extraordinaire.” Tommy gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Now, get your fine ass over here and join us; a friend of mine has been giving you the eye the moment we started talking.”

Kris let Tommy take him by the hand (he was hell-bent on ignoring the perverted grin Cale was shooting him) and lead him towards the hot tub, where a dark-haired, broad-shouldered man was chilling. He winked at him lasciviously, causing Kris to bite his lips to stop a whimper from escaping them.

“Stop looking at him like you want to eat him, Lambert.” Tommy rolled his eyes. “You need to learn how to not scare nice-looking boys away.”

“But I’m not trying to scare him!” Lambert protested, the pout on his freckled lips right there for the world to see. “I just want to make friends with him!”

“Someone get the limoncello away from Adam, please?” Tommy sighed. “I refuse to drag his drunken ass back to our dorm room. The last time we attended a foam party, he lost his clothes somewhere and had to borrow my jacket just so he could tie it around his hips—Kris, be careful when you’re stepping into the tub, alright? We’ve had quite a few accidents here.”

“That’s the one thing that bothers me about all this foam,” Kris grumbled, groping around for the edge of the tub with his foot. “It’s so thick that I can’t see where I’m—whoa!”

An undignified squeak escaped his throat as he tipped headfirst into the tub. Strong arms reached up to brace his fall; and Kris found himself drowning in pools of cerulean blue.

“…oh _fuck_.”

“You’re welcome.” Adam Lambert pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth.

The sudden display of affection made Kris jerk in Adam’s arms, causing him to lose his balance and fall face-first into Adam’s lap. Something warm, hard and thick grazed his lips, and he pulled back harshly, face as red as a cherry tomato.

“…I’m just going to go kill myself now, okay?” He held his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t mean to! I mean, I was doing perfectly fine until you kissed me—you fucking kissed me! And because you surprised the heck out of me, I ended up falling face-first onto your dick.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, babe,” Adam assured him. “It happens.”

Kris wanted to wipe the smugness off his face. Just because Adam Lambert was hot and had a huge cock didn’t mean that he had the license to act like he knew he did. Kris wasn’t a big fan of arrogance—he hated it the most when it was plastered all over some hot guy’s face.

“Man, this looks like I won’t even have to work on getting you to loosen up,” Cale grinned, making himself comfortable next to Tommy. “Falling face-first on Adam Lambert’s crotch is fucking legendary. I can already name twinks that would give both arms and a leg to be where you are right now.”

“Oh, stop making him more uncomfortable than he already is!” Adam scolded him lightly. “Kris, sweetie, come have some limoncello; I promise I’m not mad about the, err, cock incident.”

Kris practically snatched the wine glass from Adam’s hands and tipped the contents into his mouth in one gulp, wanting more than anything to get wasted so he could forget all about faceplanting on Adam Lambert’s cock. He knew the man by name and face due to his rather infamous reputation (fucking twinks in janitor’s closets, offering blowjobs in exchange for free homework), but had avoided prolonged exposure to his presence in fear of actually getting down on his knees and offering to suck his cock. He’d liked Adam from afar for quite some time now. He never thought that their first ‘proper’ meeting would involve his mouth grazing Adam’s cock by mistake.

Mistake. It hurt him just to hear the word resound in his head.

“So, there’s something I really want to know.” Adam was saying from across him. “Are you one of those people who think I should be thrown to the wolves? Because you kind of don’t seem to like me.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, read between the lines, Lambert!” Cale burst out laughing. “This little guy here has had the galaxy’s biggest crush on you ever since he first stepped into UCLA.”

“Cale!” Kris was torn between strangling him and dunking his head underwater. “That’s it; I am seriously getting out of here and going back to general science!”

“No way.” Adam snatched at his wrist and sat him firmly on his lap. “You are staying right here and telling me all about your adorable crush on me; general science can wait.”

“General science doesn’t have a dick the size of Mount Vesuvius,” Tommy offered dryly.

“Thanks for reminding me, Tommy,” Kris said dryly, feeling Adam’s cock slide along the cleft of his ass like it was very happy to see him. “Just to let you know, I am getting the full experience right now.”

“Enjoy,” Cale said smugly, cupping Tommy’s face in his large palms. “While you and Adam get acquainted, I am going to reacquaint myself with Tommy.”

Kris groaned loudly. He felt like an intruder who had just walked in on a couple filming a porno. Apparently, Cale’ sense of privacy had died with his status as a single man; he seemed perfectly comfortable performing a tonsilecTommy while his hands wandered in places Kris didn’t need to find out.

“Trust me; they’re going to be the least of your worries,” Adam chuckled, allowing his fingertips to dance along Kris’ arms. “I’ve seen many a couple—or even people who came to the party alone—screw their brains out in various foam-filled locations. Think of this as an orgy.”

“…so, I’m guessing being self-conscious is so last year?”

“Something like that, yeah.” Adam sounded pleased. “We don’t have to have sex just because we’re at a foam party, you know. Although if you’re asking me, I would love to get further acquainted with you.”

“I sense the innuendo,” Kris snorted. “And wow, you’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Very,” Adam replied solemnly. “Now, face me so I can get a better look.”

Before Kris could object, Adam lifted him off his lap and maneuvered him in such a way that he ended up straddling his new acquaintance. A moan escaped Kris’ throat when his cock—fuck, when had he gotten hard?—brushed against Adam’s, making his desire quite evident.

“Much better,” Adam said, a devilish smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. “I think I’m going to enjoy getting to know you, Kris Allen.”

Kris was finding major difficulty in keeping his wits functioning at a normal level. “Does your—oh, fuck—getting-to-know-you process involve uhm, rutting against your new friend?”

“Only to those I find worthy,” Adam replied, rocking his hips against Kris’ in a relaxed, languid manner. “Those rumors you may have heard of me being the school’s biggest slut? Not true. Sure, I like having fun, but a bigger part of me wants to be that guy you bring home to your mama.”

“My mama would kill me if I took you home when you look like you’re about to jump me,” Kris giggled. “She’d coo at me for bringing home someone so handsome, but I don’t think she’ll let you stay for dinner if I tell her we met in a hot tub at a party full of naked people.”

“That’s it; I’m fucking keeping you.”

Kris whimpered as Adam’s hands slid down to his ass, squeezing the firm flesh gently. He bit back a sharp cry when he felt fingers nudge at his hole, circling the puckered flesh with a certain curiosity coupled with a promise of more. He’d had countless fantasies of being touched in such ways, but had never been able to summon the courage to do it himself.

Clearly, he was going to end up losing the v-card tonight.

“What’s on your mind, Kris Allen?” Adam asked softly as he peppered the strip of skin along Kris’ throat with soft butterfly kisses. “The limoncello must have worked its magic on you by now—one sip and all coherency flies out the window.”

“Does it really have to matter?” Kris mumbled, nuzzling into the crook of Adam’s neck. “I may be a blushing virgin, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know that you don’t have to be coherent in order to have really good sex.”

“Awwww, I got myself a cuddler,” Adam cooed, sounding absolutely delighted. “I guess this means you’re really to be part of the debauchery that usually goes on at these parties.”

Kris lifted his head a little to survey his surroundings. Numerous couples in the area were sucking face like there was no tomorrow. The rest, he was certain, were already engaged in some sort of sexual activity—Cale Mills and Tommy Joe Ratliff included.

“We’re gonna take this elsewhere,” he heard Cale announce. “While I may get off on the idea of being watched, I retain the qualities of a proper gentleman when actual intercourse is involved. Do you want me to save you a key, man? I can always run it by Brad.”

“No, no.” Adam’s laughter settled in his chest, making Kris want to cuddle closer. “I think we’re fine here; it’s not like anybody’s really watching, anyway.”

“Suit yourself,” Tommy teased. “Oh, and don’t you even dare to think about hurting Kris’ feelings; Cale and I will be on your case, and you will never see the light of day again.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Adam chuckled. “Enjoy your night, boys.”

“…did you just send them off so we could have the tub to ourselves?” Kris slurred.

“Maybe, maybe not.” Adam licked around the shell of his ear. “It doesn’t really matter. I’m sure you’d spread your legs for me even if people were watching us right now, wouldn’t you, Kris? They can look, Kris; they can look all they want and go green with envy. They can never touch you, though. Why? Because you’re mine, Kris, you’re all mine. No one in their right mind should touch what belongs to Adam Lambert. I’m a selfish prick, Kris—and it just so happens I feel like being selfish with you tonight.”

Kris moaned loudly as Adam crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He opened up to him without hesitation, letting Adam lick into his mouth and nibble at his lips until they were bright red and kiss-swollen. A keening noise left his mouth when Adam curled his large hand around both of their erections, jerking them way too slowly for Kris’ tastes. He canted his hips forward, hoping Adam would get the message.

“What do you want, baby?” Adam asked softly, finally tearing his mouth away from Kris’ with one last tug at his lower lip. “Am I working too slowly for you?”

“Need more,” Kris murmured, rubbing against Adam shamelessly. “Please…let me suck your cock. I want it in my mouth so badly. Want you to know how much I want you.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Adam groaned, lifting himself up to sit on the edge of the tub. “Get in between my legs, baby; yes, just like that. Good boy, Kris, good boy.”

Kris batted away at the foam surrounding Adam’s crotch area, whimpering with need when his cock came into view, hard, thick and far larger than Kris had ever imagined it to be. He’d had countless fantasies about Adam Lambert and his cock, but actually getting down on his knees for him topped them all.

“Take me in your hands, baby,” Adam instructed him. “Yeah, just like that. Don’t be shy, Kristopher. If you’ve had fantasies, now is the time to find out that reality is just so much better.”

Kris frowned. Was Adam a mind reader, too? Life just wasn’t fair sometimes. Shrugging, he let his tongue dart out of his mouth and licked experimentally at the head, lapping gently at the pre-cum that was leaking out of the slit. Encouraged by the breathy moans that were escaping Adam’s throat, he sucked the head into his mouth, laving it with his tongue as he took in as much of Adam as he could.

“Slowly, Kristopher,” Adam hissed. “I don’t want you to end up choking when I haven’t gotten to teaching you about working your gag reflex yet—we’ll get to that in due time. But, yeah, feel free to carry on.”

Kris pushed forward some more, not stopping until the head of Adam’s cock was brushing against the back of his throat. He curled his hand around the base and stroked it fervently as he sucked, suddenly wracked with the need to prove to Adam that blushing virgins from the South could suck cock just as well as those fake, shiny boys from LA.

“You were born to suck cock, baby,” Adam praised him, tangling one hand in his damp hair. “Fuck, you should see yourself right now, all wet and naked and mouth full of my cock. You’re so fucking pretty, Kris Allen; everyone else here ain’t got nothing on you.”

Kris released Adam’s cock with an obscene popping sound. “Good to know.”

“Christ, you’re a potty mouth, aren’t you?” Adam said fondly, moving off the ledge to push Kris up onto the spot that he vacated. “I kind of liked you better when your mouth was full. Remind me to pencil that in; maybe you can give me a blowjob through half of organic chemistry—but let’s save that for another day, shall we? Come on, pretty boy; spread your legs for me.”

Kris bit his lip as Adam pushed his legs apart and move in between them, gesturing for Kris to hold himself open by anchoring his legs on his palms, making him feel exposed and utterly vulnerable.

“You are fucking gorgeous.” Adam dropped a kiss on his mouth before signaling one of the frat boys working the bar. “Lube and a condom, please; Extra-Ribbed for His Pleasure!”

“…they sell sex supplies at foam parties?”

“Not everyone comes prepared, Kristopher,” Adam said seriously, dribbling some lube onto his fingers. “As I said, not everyone comes here to fuck. Why choose the hassle of retreating back to the dorms when you can fuck right here in a land where all things are perfect and poisonous? Plus, it's my party; what I say goes.”

And Adam chose that inopportune moment to slide his finger into Kris’ ass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It didn’t take long for Kris to justify the idea that Adam Lambert was indeed, a tease. He had spent the last few minutes holding his legs apart just so Adam could lick and finger his ass. Foreplay—especially since this was going to be his first time with a man—was never a bad thing, but Adam was intent on being as thorough as possible. He had begun the whole ordeal with rimming and just had to decide that Kris needed to sound more debauched than he already did. Hence, the tongue was succeeded by the finger, and the finger was succeeded by more fingers. The problem lay in the fact that Adam was a big fan of his own great ideas concerning sex. He had said he wanted to try something new, which was seriously fine with Kris as long as he got to have Adam’s cock in his ass right the fuck now.

Instead, Adam made this ridiculously happy noise and slid both his tongue and his finger into Kris’ ass, making him forget his middle name and the first time he saw _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_.

“That was the best thing in the world,” Adam said dreamily, nuzzling his face against the skin of Kris’ inner thigh. “I have never spent so much time prepping my partner before.”

“Fuck you, Lambert,” Kris groaned. “I can tell that you knew I wanted your cock in me.”

“I just wanted you to want it more, sweetie.” Adam nibbled a bit at the flesh of his thigh. “I can’t help myself, okay? You just look so pretty spread out and open here for me.”

“People are taking pictures,” Kris pointed out. “My ass is going to end up all over Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr tomorrow morning.”

“Let them take pictures; it’s not like anyone who isn’t supposed to see them will see them, anyway. Besides, this is my party; I laid down the rules way, way in advance. If you’re going to take pictures, fine. If you’re going to post them, fucking lock the albums and keep it among the party guests. I send a copy of the final guest list to everyone who is dragging their asses over—one slip up and I sic Tommy on them. Trust me; Tommy has an inborn talent of ruining people’s lives permanently.”

“And if you don’t get your cock in me right the fuck now, I’ll find a way to ask him to ruin yours,” Kris smirked, raising his hips a bit to fit Adam’s cock in the cleft of his ass. “I’m sure it wouldn’t be too much of a problem; we would get along famously.”

“I am torn between going on a jealous caveman rampage and booking a room so I can film you and Tommy going at it,” Adam said truthfully. “But being the greedy bastard that I am, the filming will have to wait because I really want to fuck you right now.”

Kris moaned as Adam spread his legs impossibly wide by tugging at his ankles, holding him open to more than just Adam’s heated gaze.

“I think I’m going to keep you,” Adam informed him before lining his cock up with Kris’ entrance. “You’re pretty and slutty and not afraid to snipe at me when I’m being the wonderful asshole that I am.”

“Well, you’re fucking handsome and hot and you can’t keep your mouth shut,” Kris breathed, squirming slightly when he felt the head of Adam’s cock breach the tight ring of muscle around his sphincter. “Oh fuck! Just give it to me already. I want it to hurt…”

A keening noise escaped his lips when Adam bottomed out on him, hips flush against his asscheeks. He’d heard the rumors that spread like wildfire in classrooms and hallways, but mere word of mouth was not enough to describe the experience of actually having Adam Lambert inside you.

“By the love of Ra, you are tight,” Adam breathed. “I already spent forever opening you up, but you’re still warm and snug around my cock. I feel like I won the fucking twink lottery.”

Kris bit back a loud cry as Adam pulled out all the way and sheathed himself fully in one quick thrust. He had gotten a background on the mechanics of gay sex from Brad’s wild anecdotes, and he knew it pretty much worked the same way as heterosexual intercourse save for the fact that the dominant man’s cock went in the submissive partner’s ass. Brad’s stories, however, had ultimately failed to prepare him for the feeling of being fucked within an inch of his life.

“Harder!” he moaned, rocking back against Adam. “Oh, do it faster, please! I promise I won’t break, Adam; come on, just fuck me.”

“The stars said told me I would get a kickawesome reward if I stayed in to review for my literature exam last Thursday,” Adam groaned, pinning Kris down with a hand on his chest as he angled his hips to thrust faster. “You know what? The stars were fucking right; they gave me a pretty boy like you to play with at the foam party. Thank Jesus for Aquarius.”

Kris propped himself up on his elbow and used that as leverage to meet Adam’s thrusts, a sharp cry curling in his throat each time Adam’s cock hit his sweet spot. His other hand moved south to touch himself, but Adam batted it away, blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

“No touching yourself, boy. You’re going to come just with this—just with my cock fucking you.”

“You are cruel,” Kris moaned. “Very, very cruel.”

“I try, baby. I try.”

Adam’s thrusts were growing more erratic, a sign that he was coming close to the edge. Panting harshly, Kris wrapped his legs around Adam’s waist and held on, allowing the feel of Adam’s cock inside him to help him reach his peak. He buried his face into Adam’s neck to stifle a loud moan, body going boneless against Adam’s as Adam rode out his own orgasm, mouth seeking out Kris’ in a desperate kiss.

“…I think you killed me,” Kris managed to gasp out, whining softly as Adam slipped out of him. “You killed me with your sex voodoo and I’m just speaking to you from the afterlife.”

“Shut up,” Adam admonished him fondly. “If you’re speaking to me from the afterlife, it means I’ve died myself and somehow found a way to make it past the pearly gates.”

“And now you’re going to come up with some silly metaphor about how my ass is like heaven.” Kris stuck his tongue out at Adam. “You can be pretty predictable, Adam Lambert.”

Adam rolled onto his stomach and rubbed the tip of his nose against Kris’, eyes soft and curious.

“…have dinner with me tomorrow night.”

“You’re just saying that so—wait, _what_?”

“Dinner. With me.” Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Seven o’clock at Spago. If we were in Lima, Ohio, I’d be inviting you to BreadstiX, but we’re in LA and this is real life, so…yeah.”

“Oh my god,” Kris breathed. “You’re nervous! You think I might say no.”

“Well, you do have the option to say no,” Adam was quick to reply.

“And this means you’re serious.” Kris felt warm and fuzzy all over. “I’m not going to say no, man.”

“I’m glad,” Adam said softly. “I’m really, really glad.”

Somehow, Kris knew he meant that, too.


End file.
